Dying Young
by Transformer Author Spotlights
Summary: BW :: Second of four :: It isn't right. All that Time stretching onward - a road cut off. All the memories to be made - dying before even their imagination. But as long as there is life, Hope lives - even for the...


Proxy Note: This is an old story by a very sweet girl (who by now should be a wonderful woman). Fics like these are hard to track down, so I am providing it here in the hopes that it will receive the accolades it and subsequent stories by Colibri deserve. For additional notes, please visit the bio.

I request that this story not be reported for violating FFN's rule about song lyrics. It would be disrespectful and offensive for myself to remove them. Thank you for understanding.

Disclaimer: This story is the work of Colibri. The characters belong to Hasbro, and the songs to their respective copyright holders, but the plot is entirely Colibri. The story is presented as closely to the original - this means any errors in spelling, etc., made by the writer have stayed - and as FFN formatting restrictions allow.

Claimer: I wrote the summary. Suggestions for its improvement are most welcome.

* * *

**Dying Young**

By: Colibri

* * *

_Author's note: This story is dedicated to my father. My father has been battling brain cancer for the past one and a half years. I would like to ask all the readers of my story to please put him and my family in your prayers._

* * *

"Okay, Cheetor. I'm all done." Rhinox told the young bot. Cheetor slipped down from the table and mumbled, "That was VERY disturbing..."

Rhinox laughed. "I'm sorry, Cheetor. But it's Optimus' orders. Everyone is having a physical." He placed a hand on Cheetor's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah . . . and pigs can fly . . ." Cheetor left. Rhinox shook his head and chuckled. Then he grabbed Cheetor's samples and brought them to a computer to analyze them. Optimus thought that Cheetor should be the last one because he never had one before. It was not hard to believe. General Starhopper hated them, and never let Cheetor go through the embarrassing situation.

Rhinox was almost finished analyzing when Optimus came in. He looked back and sighed.

"Finished with Cheetor I see."

Rhinox turned around and looked at Optimus. "He just left." He answered. "And he didn't like it."

"I know. He was growling all the way down the hall." Optimus said with a little laugh. Then ask Rhinox, "Are you finished with his test."

Just as he finished, the computer beeped, saying it was done. "Yep."

Rhinox turned back to the computer and read the report of the test. Optimus decided to wait until' Rhinox was finished. After awhile, Optimus felt he was taking to long, so he walked over to his friend, "What's wrong, Rhinox?"

Rhinox shook his head. "I can't tell yet. I need Cheetor to take some more tests." They looked at each other, both were worried. Optimus opened his comm link.

"Cheetor."

"Yeah, Big Bot?"

"I want for you to come back. We need more tests."

"Oh, man. The first ones were bad enough!"

"Just come back, Cheetor."

The sound of Optimus's voice made Cheetor's mec fluid freeze. "Ok, I'm coming."

* * *

Cheetor laid in his bed in beast mode. He had been there for hours after the tests. He thought he couldn't wait for, what seemed like thousands, tests to end. Now he knew better. The waiting was just as bad and just as long. Since he has been stuck in his room, he some times wished he were taking the test instead of waiting. Then he remembers what the tests were and changed his mind. All he could do is wait, and he hates waiting. He had called in Rattrap to talk to but he was still on Optimus's scout duty because Optimus stayed behind to help Cheetor when he had his on going test.

One of his test, he had to go offline. He had one of his most frightening dreams...

_Cheetor stood on top of a small hill. He looked around and saw the _**_Axalon_**_. But it seemed different, quieter, and almost dreary. He walked down the small hill and toward the base. He kept his scanners open for any signs of trouble. His scanners didn't pick them up, but his brain did. He walked toward the base faster and faster, until' he was running. When he finally came up to the crash site, he stopped. The shift was down so he just went right up. _

_It was dark when he entered the _**_Axalon_**_, he could barely see. He could just see the out line of Rattrap sitting at his post. He was making a small noise, something like a sob. Cheetor walked over to the small figure and placed a hand on his shoulder, or tries to. His hand went right through him. He looked at his hand, it was transparent. "What's happened? I'm transparent!" Before Cheetor could ask or say anything else, Rattrap sobbed loudly. The young bot looked at Rattrap and stared. Then, the rat spoke, "Man, oh, man...why him! He was onlysob...why..."Rattrap buried hid head in his hands. "Da kiddo...not da kiddo..."_

_"The _kiddo_? Wait..._I'm_ the kiddo!" Cheetor shouted, "What is going on?"_

_"Rattrap?" Both Cheetor and Rattrap looked over the voice was coming from. Optimus stood there with a dreary face. "Are you alright?"_

_"I don't know, Optimus. I mean, who could be all right? He's . . ."_

_"I know, Rattrap. At least he didn't suffer as much . . .He went quietly in his sleep . . ."_

_'Went quietly? Does he mean . . .' Cheetor paled._

_"He's dead! Dere isn't any other word for it!" Rattrap yelled, then dropped his head and sobbed. Optimus came over and put a hand on the smaller bot's shaking shoulder. _

_"We know, Cheetor was a very dear friend . . ." _

"WHAT!!" _Cheetor screamed! "No!!"_

_"And I loved him as a son . . ."_

_"No! Wait! I'm right here!" Cheetor shouted, "I'm not dead!"_

_"But we have to accept it . . ."_

_"I'm not . . ."_

_"If not for ours sake . . ."_

_"I can't be . . ."_

_"For Cheetor's . . ."_

_"I'm not . . ." Cheetor fell to his knees and sobs, "Dead . . ."_

Cheetor remembered the dream so clearly. He had awoken with a fright, he screamed. Scaring both Optimus and Rhinox. He told them it was just a dream and they went back to the tests. When they were done, they told him to stay in his room until they were finished. He only agreed to it because of the dream.

Cheetor got up and started to pace back and forth in his room. _'What was the dream about'_ he thought. _'Maybe it was just a dream, it probably doesn't mean a-'_

"Cheetor?" The cat's thoughts were cut off by Optimus's voice. Cheetor walked to the door and opened it. Optimus stood in front of him with a serious expression on his face. Cheetor looked down as Optimus spoke again. "Cheetor, we want you in the bridge."

"More tests?"

"No." Optimus stepped aside so that Cheetor can pass through and they both headed to the bridge. All the way there Cheetor thought, _'I'd rather have the tests.'_

* * *

Cheetor sat on the table, as he, Optimus, and Rhinox waited for the others. Cheetor decided to wait until the others heard it with him. He didn't feel like repeating it over and over again, whatever it was. Dinobot and Rattrap came in first, then followed by Tigatron and Airrazor a cycle later. All gathered around the bridge, waiting for what Optimus had to say. Finally, Optimus cleared his throat when all were seated.

"As you know, and felt, the physical we had the past few megacycles."

"Boy, did we. I never want ta go through _dat_ again!" Rattrap commented, but no one else joined in.

Only Dinobot saying, "Shut up, vermin! Optimus didn't ask for your, "Dinobot snarled, "Opinion."

"Yous wanna try sometin', dinobutt?"

"Will you two please stop it?" Both bots looked over at the table. Cheetor was staring at them, he looked almost drained of energy. In fact, for the past month or so, he looked the same as he did now. Both of them shut up and looked at Optimus. Optimus shook his head and continued.

"But we have come up with a problem." All the Maximals looked at Optimus. Optimus looked down on the young bot sitting on the table. Cheetor felt his stare and looked up. Cheetor knew what he was asking and nodded. Optimus looked up at the rest. "And it's about a fellow Maximal."

Some of the Maximals gasped and looked around. Cheetor looked down at the floor, not looking at his fellow crewmembers. Optimus put a hand on Cheetor's shoulder, still he didn't look up. Optimus spoke again.

"During his first test, we found something not right in . . .Cheetor's body." All eyes looked over at Cheetor. He was still looking at the floor, ignoring all the people in the room except for Optimus. "So we had to take more tests to find out what was wrong. And we just got the results."

Everything in the room was dead quiet. Cheetor sighed, then looked up at Optimus. "What's wrong with me?"

Optimus didn't speak for almost a cycle. Cheetor almost could see the answer in his eyes, and it didn't look good. Cheetor stiffened a shutter and looked down again.

"Cheetor, we found . . .a virus, in your circuitry. It was a virus that was brought by some humans long ago. Most of the robot population has been vaccinated, but, since Cheetor wasn't born on Cybertron, but at his parent's off planet home, Cheetor was never given the vaccine."

"What will it do to him?"

"Well, Airazor, this virus will destroy the surface metal, it will be like he will waste away. His spark will also fade."

Optimus looked at the others and shook his head. "And since we don't know where we are, we don't know were Cheetor got it from."

"Is there," Tigatron asked, "Anyway we can cure it."

"I'm not sure." Rhinox said. "As far as we know, the only cure is back on Cybertron. And we don't even know where we are."

"That's major slag . . ." Rattrap shook his head. He walked over to Cheetor and sat down in a chair right next to him. "We'll cure ya, kiddo. Don't worry about a thing. If this slaggin' planet gave it to ya, well, it has ta give ya the cure. We just need to find it." Rattrap then looked up at Optimus, "Right, Fearless Leader?"

"I sure hope so, Rattrap." Optimus looked down at Cheetor, who had not spoken a word since Optimus told the news. If Optimus ever saw a more frightened child like look in his whole life, it didn't compare with the look Cheetor gave now. He was staring at no one, but it seemed like he saw everything. When Optimus put his hand on his shoulder again, it was shaking. Finally, Cheetor gulped and asked, "Am I gonna . . .die?"

The look Cheetor gave Optimus would make even Dinobot's heart melt. The look of shock and fright made him look even younger than he was. Like a lost soul, wanting to be found, but never was. Tears welled up in Optimus's eyes. He had to look away so not to cry. "I . . .don't know . . ." Cheetor looked down yet again. "I wish I could say no, but . . .we can't tell yet."

"Listen, Kiddo, " Rattrap started, "I'm sorry, but we-"

"I know, I know . . ." Cheetor got up and walked over to the door. "I want to be alone right now. I need . . .think it over."

"You may go to your quarters, Cheetor." Optimus nodded. Cheetor smile a bit but nothing was behind it. He turned and left. Optimus sighed. "You all may to you quarters or where ever to rest. I want you here by the morning." The others left and Optimus was alone. He sat down and thought. _'How could this have happened? Why Cheetor? Why . . .'_ Optimus let those tears that were in his eyes fall as he thought about what had just taken place.

* * *

In his quarters, Cheetor sat on his bed and sobbed. "I . . .don't wanna die! I'm too young . . .I don't wanna . . ." Cheetor cried and flopped on his bed. "The dream is true! I don't want it to be true . . .I can't . . .let that . . .happen . . ." His sobs were quieted when he fell asleep. He had a nightmare of all the tests and the results haunting him thought the night. He tossed and turned, making enough noise for Optimus to hear and come to his room. Optimus stared at the young bot tossing in his sleep. A few times the cheetah moaned about the dream was true, I'm gonna die, and some other stuff that Optimus couldn't hear or understand. _'What dream?'_ Optimus thought, _'What could he mean? Oh, Primus . . .don't take him away. I'll go to my grave to make sure that won't happen . . .'_ Optimus looked at Cheetor one more time then left.

* * *

Cheetor awoke to the sound of an alarm blaring. He jumped up and looked around. "Oh. No! The Preds!" He got out of bed and ran out of his room. He ran all the way to the bridge. When he got there, he as out of breath. _'Man I forgot . . .I wish I can forget more often.'_

He looked around and saw Optimus and Rhinox working on the auto guns. Optimus looked up and saw Cheetor. "Cheetor, good. I want you to stay here and man the guns while I go out there and help the others fight Megatron." Cheetor was about to protest, but Optimus put his hand up, "Don't start, Cheetor. It's safer for you to be here," Cheetor sighed, then nodded and went to his post. He sat down as Optimus went down the lift. _'He's right . . .I'm safer here . . .but I want to help . . .besides "manning the guns" . . .'_ Cheetor had these thoughts as he shot at some flyers that were getting too close to the base. He had just shot down Waspinator once again, when he watched in horror Megatron firing at Optimus . . .and hitting.

"Noooooo!" Cheetor yelled, then got up from his post and went down the shaft.

"No, Cheetor! Wait . . ." Cheetor barely heard Rhinox call to him, but he didn't stop and listen, just ran toward he rock behind Optimus's fallen body. Rattrap was trying to give him enough firepower to get him out of there but it was three on one, Terrorsaur and Inferno had come to help their leader. Megatron was gloating already.

"Well, Optimus Primal. All you have to protect yourself from your doom is a little rat. Quite interesting, yesssssssss."

"Oh, yeah? You just try ta get through me, ya stinkin' inferno worshiper!" Rattrap held he gun up.

"We'll see, now won't we, mouse. Yesssssssss." And all three Predacons started to fire. Cheetor had enough. He charged his blaster and stepped out from out behind the rock.

"Okay, Megajerk. Leave them alone and try to get a piece of a bad kitty!"

"Oh, so the pussy cat has finally come out and play . . .Terrorsaur. Inferno, catch that cat!"

"Yes, my queen!" Inferno flew toward Cheetor, followed by the dinobird. Optimus and Rattrap looked over at Cheetor in horror. Megatron started firing again and Rattrap turned back to Megatron and fired. But Optimus still stared, finally he screamed out, "No! Cheetor!"

Cheetor shook his head and started to run. "Come and get me, ya lamers!" He went into beast mode and ran toward Dinobot, who was finishing with Blackarachnia. "Hey, Dinobot! We got some company!" Dinobot looked over where the cat was running from and shot one of the two flyers from behind him. Terrorsaur went crashing down and Dinobot ran toward the fallen Predacon. He grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up of the ground and over his head. Then he threw him over onto a rocky area near him. When he was finished off Terrorsaur, he looked over where Cheetor was fighting Inferno, Cheetor was in robot mode now and looked like he needed help. He was blasted a few times but, to Dinobot's surprise, he was still up on his feet and shooting at the flying ant. Dinobot aimed at the Predacon and fired. The beam hit him square in the chestplate and fell to the ground, offline.

Megatron was having his own problems. Rattrap had finally got Optimus to safety and shot all his firepower at Megatron. Not only that, Tigatron and Airazor had finally came and added their firepower to Rattrap's. Megatron saw defeat and called to his troops. "Predacons, retreat! Retreat!" Megatron turned back to the Maximals, "You may have one this one, yessssss. But the next one will be mine!" With that, Megatron turned and retreated with his badly damaged troops. Dinobot turned to Cheetor.

"Cheetor, are you alright?" Cheetor looked up in surprise. Dinobot rarely was concerned with the other Maximals well beings, but Cheetor got the idea it was about his . . .he didn't even want to call it an illness.

"Yeah, just fine. Just a few hits, but I'll be ok." And Cheetor thought it was true, he didn't feel a thing, and his body scan told him that all it was just some surface burns. Cheetor looked around as he saw Rattrap helping Optimus us. Cheetor walked over to them as Optimus was standing up. He looked over at Cheetor.

"Cheetor," Optimus started, "didn't I tell to stay in the base?"

"Yeah, yeah, Big Bot . . .I know. But I saw you were in trouble and . . . I had to help." Cheetor looked down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break orders . . ."

"Oh, jeeze, Optimus. Give da kid a break!" Rattrap walked over to Optimus's side and looked up at the taller bot. "Come on, he just saved our butts. Cut him some slack." Optimus sighed and shook his head, then looked back at Cheetor, this time with concern.

"Are you alright, Cheetor?" Cheetor looked up at Optimus, then turned and walked toward the base.

"I'm fine! Just as I told Dinobot a minute ago I'm just fin-" Before Cheetor could finish, everything went black for him.

Rattrap gasped as Cheetor went offline. Optimus rushed forward to catch the falling bot before he crumbled to the ground. Rhinox came down the shaft just as Optimus picked up the limp body. "Quick, Rhinox. We need to get him into the CR-Chamber, now!" Optimus carried the offline at into the base.

* * *

Cheetor awoke in the CR-Chamber a bit fuzzy. _'Where am I? Oh, yeah, I remember these walls. I'm in the ole' bore room again. I'm going to get it now . . .what ever I did . . .'_ Cheetor could hear the voices out side the Chamber. He tried to listen.

_"What happened, Optimus?"_

_"I don't know, Tigatron. He was walking and talking fine one minute, then he suddenly went offline. Rhinox, do you know what's the matter?"_

_"Yeah, I mean, he wasn't hit enough ta be damage dat bad, even for Cheetor."_

_"He wasn't . They were just surface burns. But I found out some stuff about that virus, and I think you need to know about it." _

_"What is it Rhinox?"_

_"Well-"_Before Rhinox could say anything, the computer told them that the repair cycle was complete and the door opened. Cheetor walked out of the Chamber and looked around. Again, like the day before, everyone was there.

He started to walked over were Optimus and Rhinox were, when suddenly, a dizzy spell hit him and he almost fell. Tigatron was the closest and caught him. Cheetor looked up at the older cat and smiled. "Uh, nice catch." Cheetor gasped for a breath. Tigatron sat the kitten down and moved next to him.

"Little cat, how do you feel?"

"Like a ton of bricks just fell on me. What happened?" Cheetor looked at Rhinox for the answer.

"You went offline after the Predacon attack. But you seemed fine before it happened."

"Yeah, ya nearly scared us ta death, kiddo!"

"Not if I go first . . ." Cheetor mumbled, then was shocked to see Tigatron looking over at him in a strange way. _'He heard me . . .I didn't even know I said it out loud.'_ He looked around to see if anyone else heard him. No one else did and, to Cheetor's relief, Tigatron kept quiet. Tigatron nodded and Cheetor looked over at Rhinox again, waiting for him to continued.

"As I was saying before Cheetor came out, I found out more about the virus Cheetor has. The name of it is F.E.T. virus. Fatal Error Transate. To the humans, it's called cancer. I'm not sure what cancer started it, but it affected some of the Autobot and they brought it back to Cybertron, unknowingly. The strange part about it is that Humans can't catch it, they just get it. But robots, certain ones, and catch it from a carrier. Either Cheetor got it back from Cybertron, or he got it here. And I can't understand why he would get it from here, so my best guess is he got it before we left Cybertron." Rhinox turned toward Optimus. "I also found out something else."

"What?"

"When Cheetor went offline, he told you he was fine, and he wasn't lying. Cheetor felt fine. He didn't feel a thing. He couldn't. The virus shut down his surface nerves, so he didn't feel the burns."

"But why did he suddenly go offline?" Airazor stepped forward.

"I was just getting to that." Rhinox turned to Airazor. "The fight was an over load on Cheetor's systems. So they just shut down." He then turned to Cheetor, "I'd advise you to stay in beast mode as much as you can. Your beast form hasn't been affected . . .yet." Cheetor looked at Rhinox for a cycle then nodded, "Beast mode."

Cheetor turned into the cheetah and climbed onto the seat again, sat down and sighed. "Man, why me?"

No one could answer that question. All looked at each other and then at Cheetor. Airazor sat down next to him and put her arm around him. He looked over at her and smiled a little smile and looked back down. Cheetor looked at Rhinox, "How long am I expected to live." Rhinox looked at Cheetor, he looked so frightened, but brave at the same time. "I don't know, yet Cheetor." Cheetor nodded slowly and looked down again.

"Don't worry, Cheetor. We'll find a way to get through this."

"Thanks, Airazor." Then a thought just came to him, _'If I got it from Cybertron . . .what about Airrazor . . .I . . .gave her one of my chips . . .Is she affected?'_ Cheetor couldn't keep the tears from falling when he though he might have just given it to one of his friends. All the Maximals watched as Cheetor cried, Airrazor tighten her hold and cried with him. Rattrap came over to Cheetor and tried to clam him down. Optimus looked at them and smiled a teary smile. It melted his heart to see them care that much about each other. He looked over at Dinobot, he was looking at the group and turned away. Optimus caught up to him before he went down the lift.

"Dinobot, where are you going?" Dinobot looked over his shoulder at Optimus.

"I'm," He snarled, "Going out. I am off duty, Optimus. I need to . . .think." He went down the lift and was gone.

Optimus shook his head and turned back. He walked over to Rhinox. Rhinox was sitting down and was working on the computer. "What are you doing now, Rhinox?"

Rhinox heard the grief in his voice and said, "I'm going to try to find a cure. It might be impossible, but I'll do the best I can. Optimus," Rhinox looked at the Maximal leader, "Cheetor's too young to go through this, I can't stand to see him even look the least bit sad, much less like this." He pointed to the weeping cat.

"I understand, Rhinox. Please continue." Rhinox turned back to his as Optimus looked over at Cheetor. He looked almost helpless. He was tired, Optimus could tell. "I think we'd better let Cheetor rest." The others looked up at them and nodded. "Tigatron, Airrazor. I would like for you to stay here at the base until further. In case the Predacons decide to do the same stunt they did today." Tigatron and Airazor looked at each other and nodded.

"We understand, Primal. We have already planned to stay here a while for, mostly, Cheetor's sake." Tigatron stood up.

"I see. There are extra rooms down the hall." Tigatron and Airazor nodded at Optimus and help Cheetor to bed. Rattrap walked over to Optimus and stood next to him as they watched them bring Cheetor to his room. Then he looked up.

"Uh, Fearless Leader. What is going ta happen if da Old Megs finds out about dis . . .He'll surely try ta taking advantage of the situation."

"I know, Rattrap. I was thinking of the same question. I just hope he doesn't figure out too soon, if ever . . ."

* * *

_At the Predacon base . . ._

"Blasted, another plan foiled by those stupid Maximals." Megatron pounded his fist on the control panel.

"Maybe we should try again." Terrorsaur asked. Megatron looked over at the bird and hit him.

"Fool! They will be expecting the attacks." Megatron looked on his monitor. "I feel as if I'm missing something. Yessssssss, something very important . . .that might just help us win the Beast Wars, but what?"

"Megatron might have won if zzztupid cat-bat had not came out and made ant-bot and dinobird chazze him." Waspanator told the Predacon leader. Megatron eyes lit up when the bee said that.

"That's it! You saw the face of Optimus Primal when his loyal pet cat drove away Terrorsaur and Inferno? He was more scared than when he was shot down. Ohhh, something is terribly wrong in the Maximal base, yessssss." Megatron turned on his comm. "Blackarachnia, I want you to do a very special scouting mission for me, yesssssss . . ."

* * *

"Cheetor?"

Cheetor looked up at the voice. He saw Tigatron walk into his room and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Yeah?"

"Optimus just wanted to me to check up on you, well," he chuckled, "He asked Rattrap but, you know him."

"He was playing that card game on the computer?"

"Yes, but he wasn't happy with it."

"The only reason he uses that computer is because he stands half a chance at winning, not like when he plays with me." He smiled at Tigatron, "He always loses when he's with me."

Tigatron laughed some more. "Ah, little cat. You are always the funny one, aren't you?"

Cheetor gave a cocky smile, "Yeah, I guess I am." But Tigatron saw the frown in that smile.

"I know you are depressed, little one. But Rhinox and Optimus will find a cure. This world is big and wide. I'm sure they will find it."

"It's not that." Cheetor frowned and sighed. "I was thinking . . .if I got this from Cybertron, What about the others."

"You mean, Airrazor?" Cheetor nodded.

"Rhinox has checked her out. He found no sigh of it." Cheetor sat up.

"And what about the CR-Chamber, and my scanners? Why didn't they catch this? We've been here long enough for it to find it out."

"I know," Tigatron shook his head. "Rhinox said that sometimes computers can't catch viruses. Do not worry about it right now. You need to rest . . .What is this?" Cheetor looked over were the older cat was looking.

"Oh, that's just a CD Player. It's thing humans used to listen to music with. I found it when I was in the orphanage back on Cybertron. I even found some old CDs at an old store before I left."

"Do you have any good ones?"

"Yeah, look in that case over there. No, there. Yeah, now just put it in." Tigatron picked up a CD and placed it in the player. All of a sudden, some music played, it was a little sad. It went like this . . .

_If I'm gone when you wake up please don't cry  
And if I'm gone when you wake up it's not goodbye  
Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress  
Remember me, remember me, 'cause I'll be with you in your dreams  
Hooo. Ohh I'll be with you._

_  
If I'm gone when you wake up please don't cry.  
And if I'm gone when you wake up don't ask why  
Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress  
Remember me, remember me, cause I'll be with you in your dream, ohh, ohh  
Don't cry I'm with you don't cry I'm by your side  
Don't cry I'm with you don't cry I'm by your side . . ._

Cheetor listen to the song, _'Oh, how ironic . . . of all the songs . . .'_ But Cheetor didn't even finish that thought he was asleep.

Tigatron saw that he did and was about to leave but decided to finish listening to the song.

* * *

_If I'm gone when you wake up please don't cry  
And if I'm gone when you wake up it's not goodbye  
Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress  
Remember me, remember me, 'cause I'll be with you in your dreams  
Hooo. Ohh I'll be with you._

_  
If I'm gone when you wake up please don't cry.  
And if I'm gone when you wake up don't ask why  
Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress  
Remember me, remember me, cause I'll be with you in your dream, ohh, ohh  
Don't cry I'm with you don't cry I'm by your side  
Don't cry I'm with you don't cry I'm by your side_

_And though my flesh is gone, Hoo Ohh  
I'll still be with you at all times  
And though my body is gone, Hoo Ohh  
I'll be there to comfort you at all times  
Hoo, ohh, hoo, ohh_

_If I'm gone when you wake up please don't cry.  
And if I'm gone when you wake up don't ask why  
Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress  
Remember me, remember me, cause I'll be with you in your dream, ohh, ohh  
Don't cry I'm with you don't cry I'm by your side  
Don't cry I'm with you don't cry I'm by your side_

_I don't want you to cry and weep, Hoo Ohh  
I want you to go on livin' your life  
I'm not sleepin' an endless sleep, Hoo Ohh  
Cause in your heart you all have good times_

_If I'm gone when you wake up please don't cry.  
And if I'm gone when you wake up don't ask why  
Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress  
Remember me, remember me, cause I'll be with you in your dream, ohh, ohh  
Don't cry I'm with you don't cry I'm by your side  
Don't cry I'm with you don't cry I'm by your side_

_Hoo I'll be with you in your dream . . ._

With You In Your Dreams, by Hanson.

* * *

Angel come on down from heaven yesterday  
Stayed with me just long enough to rescue me  
And she told me a story yesterday  
About the love between the moon  
And the deep blue sea  
Then she spread her wings high above me  
And she said she gonna come back tomorrow

And I said  
Fly on by, sweet angel  
Fly on through the sky  
Fly on, my sweet angel  
Tomorrow I will be right by your side

Sure enough, this woman came home to me  
Silver wings, silhouette against a child's own prize  
Oh, angel, she said unto me  
Today is the day for you to rise  
Take my hand, take my hand  
You're gonna rise  
And then, she took me high over yonder

And I said  
Fly on by, sweet angel  
Fly on through the sky  
Fly on, my sweet angel  
Forever I will be right by your side

Angel by Fiona Apple

* * *

Cheetor awoke with a splitting headache. He looked around the room and found a figure sitting in the corner. Everything was fuzzy so he had to look closer. _'Oh, it's Rattrap.' _Cheetor sighed, _'must have been his turn . . .'_ it has been a week since he found out about his 'virus'. Optimus ordered someone to watch over Cheetor while he slept, which was most of the time. They took turns to watch. Cheetor was given a schedule of who was watching but Cheetor couldn't keep up with. He thought it was sad, but he laughed at it. He looked over at Rattrap and then whispered, "Hey, Rattrap!"

"One more minute . . ." Cheetor rolled his eyes, knowing he might have said that to many times before to count.

"Wake up before Optimus kills you!"

"What! What!!" Rattrap jumped awake. "Oh, it's just ya, kiddo. Don't freakn' scare me again, or I'll tie you to a pole and put it up in Pred turf!"

"Would you rather me to wake you up, or Big Bot?" Rattrap stared at the cat a bit and smiled.

"Ya know what, pussy cat? Yous got a point dere." Rattrap stretched and got up. "So, how are you feeling, kiddo?"

"Same as yesterday, maybe worse." _'And I don't know it could get worse . . .wait a minute, I can . . .'_ "Man, All I want to do is go outside and run or do something besides waiting . . ."

"I know, kid. Hey, how about I go ask Pop Op' if you could at least get some fresh air."

"Really? You'd do that? Thanks, Rat-Face!"

"Hey, no prob, kiddo. Just let me go talk to him now, my shift is almost and I'm sure Airazor won't mind having a few more minutes." Rattrap went to the door, "Talk ta ya in a nanoclick."

* * *

"No!"

Rattrap sighed as Optimus answered his question to quickly. "But, Optimus! He's bored to dea . . .let me rephrase that."

Optimus rolled hie eyes. "I said, Rattrap. There is no way you can change my mind."

"Okay, then. Yous go tell him dat he can't go out. I mean, ya know how he gets when he gets disappointed."

"He usually handles it well, Rattrap."

"Oh, yeah? Ya don't have ta handle him after he gets fussed."

Before Optimus could argue the point, Rhinox ran into the bridge. "Optimus!"

"Rhinox! What is it?" Rhinox sat down at his computer and put a disk in it and downloaded it.

"I think I found a cure . . ."

* * *

Megatron was sitting down in his "bubble bath", gloating to himself.

"Ah, yesssss. Optimus Primal, I know you are hiding something. And soon I'll know what it is. And you and your Maximals' lives will crumble to the ground, and I will be victorious! Hahahahahaha!!"

"Megatron, this is Blackarachnia." Megatron's comm link said. He turned it on and looked at the she-spider.

"Yes, Miss Arachnia." Megatron nodded, "Report."

"Well, I have just found out new that you would like to hear," Blackarachina stated, "and it's about the tabby."

"Ah, very good, Blackarachina. Return to the base immediately, Megatron out." Megatron stepped out of his 'hot tub' and walked over to his chair. "Well, Optimus Primal. It looks like the cards are in my favor, yesssss." He laughed as he showed a holo-gram of Cheetor in robot mode.

* * *

"It's quite far away. There isn't any growing near here or the Predacons. I'm going to have to travel on foot to find them, too." Rhinox explained. "and I'm going to need help." Optimus looked at Rhinox and nodded.

"Yes, I'll ask Tigatron to help. He might know the territory . . ."

"No." Rhinox, Optimus and Rattrap look over to the sound of the voice. Standing in front of them was Dinobot.

"What dos ya mean by no? Don't cha want Cheetor cured?"

"Of course I want him cured," Dinobot snarled at the rat, "I was saying no at the fact that Tigatron should go." Dinobot looked over at Optimus. "Tigatron needs to stay here. He is the only one who has the patience for Cheetor. I would like to go instead."

"You, Dino-boob?" Rattrap was shocked. He turned to Optimus. "Now I have seen everything." Dinobot ignored the rodent and continued.

"I will be very helpful in case we run into," Dinobot claimed, "trouble." Optimus thought about it for a cycle, then sighed.

"I guess. But be careful. And quick." Optimus warned, "We don't now how long Cheetor has left. He looks almost skin and bots already. I'd advise you two leave now."

"I was think of the same thing, Optimus." Rhinox said, then turned to Dinobot. "Come on, lets go."

"Alright." Was the only word he said and then they went down the lift. Rattrap shook his head.

"What's with him?" Optimus looked down at Rattrap and shook his head.

"I'm not sure. But, " Optimus sighed, "I think he blames himself."

"What? Why would he?"

"Well, he portly thinks that if he and Megatron hadn't stole the disk, He wouldn't be like this." Optimus sat down. "If he got it from Cybertron, he would be cured by now. And if he got it from here . . .Don't you see?"

"Oh, I get it now. He thinks it all his and Megajerk's fault." Rattrap looked at the screen where Dinobot and Rhinox are shown walking away from the base. "Well, ya know what? I would put all da blame on da Barney look-a-like. Man," Rattrap shook his head, "I sure hope he doesn't find out about dis. Or we will have a very serious problem on our hands, and even bigger one than the one we have now."

"Me too, Rattrap. Me too."

* * *

"Man, what's taking Rattrap so long?" Cheetor whined. "I feel like a caged animal in here."

Airrazor shrugged, "Don't know, Cheetor. He might be have a hard time convincing Optimus about letting you out."

Cheetor growled, he was very unhappy. "Oh, man. Why is Optimus keeping me in here like this. I can still move, ya know." Cheetor planted his but on his bed. "Hey, Razor. Do you mind pacing for me. I don't like moving in closed areas." Airazor smile, she knew he meant that he was too tired to do so for himself. She got up and started to pace for him, he laughed.

"Well, you almost got it. I kind of do it faster, though."

"Well, Cheetor," Airrazor stopped and put her hands on her hips, "No one can do anything faster than you, so give me a break. Or I'll just leave and ignore you for the rest of the day." Cheetor couldn't help but laugh harder. He laughed so hard he fell of the bed. Airrazor gasped as she ran to help him up. He was laughing and coughing at the same time.

"Oww . . ." He laughed, "That hurt!" when he sat on his bed he stopped, he was getting a headache. He looked over at a worried Airrazor and smiled. "Uh, sorry."

Airrazor smiled too, and was about to say something when Rattrap entered. He had an expression on his face that no one could understand the meaning of it. He looked over at Cheetor and Airrazor, smiling a crocked smile. "I got good news and the bad new. What do you want to hear first?"

"I can't go out, huh?" Cheetor's face fell. Rattrap saw the disappointment on his face._ 'Oh, jeez. I knew he was going ta do dat.'_

"What's the good news?" Airrazor asked. That's when a big grin popped onto Rattrap's face.

"Rhinox may have found a cure!" Rattrap exclaimed, "He and Dinobot just left to go find it."

"What!" Both Airrazor and Cheetor shouted. Cheetor jumped for joy, then fell to the ground, dizzy.

"Whoa, hold it, Kiddo. Take it easy, buddy." Rattrap ran to help him up this time. "Optimus ordered for you to stay in bed. We don't know if it will work yet." Cheetor nodded and lay in his bed. He was getting sleepy already.

"I think we better let Cheetor rest, Rattrap. He looks tired." Rattrap nodded with agreement to Airrazor.

"Yeah. Night, Kiddo." Rattrap and Airrazor moved over to the door. "Tigatron will be here in a cycle." With that they closed the door and Cheetor covered himself. He rested his head on the pillow and fell asleep. He didn't hear when Tigatron entered the room.

* * *

Megatron watched the screen long after Blackarachnia left after she told him about the Maximal kitten. He didn't know weither to gloat or feel sorry for the dying bot. "Wait a minute. Why should I, a mighty Predacon leader, feel sorry for a worthless foe. Ha!" Megatron laughed. "This is the advantage I need to take control of this War, yessssss."

"My queen! I have news for you!" Inferno called out though the comm. "Two of the Maximal are leaving there base! And one of them is the traitor. Should we slag them, your majesty?"

"No, Inferno. Follow them and report back to me when you find out what they are doing." Megatron ordered, "And Inferno."

"Yes, my queen?"

"Please stop calling me that."

"Whatever you say, my-" Megatron closed the connection before he could hear anymore of it. "Well, pussy cat. I guess you are the key. And soon, little one, I'll have you in my possession. And I will win the Beast Wars!!" Megatron laughed loudly in the night.

* * *

_Cheetor had the same dream every night. He looked around, it was the same place every time. 'Why am I always at this place? All it does is make me sad when I wake up.' Then something was pulling him towards the base, like it did in every dream. He always tried to stop, but he went anyway. He had done 'Not this time, no way am I going back in there.' He pushed and tugged away from the _**_Axalon_**_, but the pull got stronger. Cheetor gritted his teeth and shook is head. "No!" he told the force, "I'm not going anymore!" The force just got even stronger, Cheetor expected it to. "No! Not again! I'm never going back! You hear me!!" And, again, it got even stronger. Then, he got angry. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!! NOOOOOOOO!!" Just as he finished yelling, the force stopped. 'Now that was very unexpecting . . .' Cheetor stood up. "What the inferno happened?"_

**_"You would like to know, wouldn't you, young Seer?"_**

_"What?!" Cheetor fell flat on his butt when he heard the voice. "Who . . .are you?"_

**_"I am you creator, I rule you and your kind."_**

_"My kind? You mean Maximals, right?"_

**_"No, your kind, Cheetor. Or should I say . . . Starchaser?"_**

_"Hey! How do you know my name? And why did you call me a . . .sir?"_

**_"I know everything. And you are a Seer. You have always been one."_**

_"I have? Wha-wait a minute . . .Your the one giving me all the nightmares!"_

**_"Hahahahahaha! You are not as dumb as you look, Seer."_**

_"That's not funny!! I hate those dreams! Who are you?! Why are you giving them to me?!"_

**_"I told you, I am your Creator. I give you your dreams because I can. You see, little Seer, I rule you. I control you."_**

_"No! Nobody controls me! Not you, not anybody! Leave me alone! Go away! I don't want you!"_

**_"You have no choice, little Seer. It is your time now. You must go."_**

_"What? Time to go? You mean, die?"_

**_"You can say that."_**

_"You're doing this to me! I'm dying . . . all because of you?"_

**_"Yes, young Seer. We want you. You must come with us now."_**

_"No!! I won't go! You can't make me! And stop calling me that!"_

**_"Yes you will. And I call you why you are, Seer."_**

_"No, I won't! I'll never go with you! And, I'm not a Seer!!"_

**_"Do not get me angry, young Seer. You will pay if you do. Just like you family."_**

_"My family? No . . . you killed them? No . . .NO!!"_

**_"Yes, I did, and the pain has only just begun, Seer."_**

_"Then, I will stop it!" Cheetor lunged forward toward the voice, but nothing was there. "I won't die! Not by you! Leave me alone! Your the one who will pay!!"_

**_"No, too late, young Seer. It has already taken form. Now it will spread. You will feel the pain, because I control you . . ."_**

_"No!"_

**_"I control you, young Seer . . ."_**

_"You don't control me!"_

**_"I do . . ."_**

_"No . . ."_

**_"Control . . ."_**

_"Never . . ."_

**_"You . . ."_**

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!"

Cheetor bolted awake. He felt hot and sweaty. Then he felt some hands on him.

"No! You don't control me! Let go! Leave me alone!!" Cheetor couldn't see a thing, everything was red and black. "Stay away from me! I won't die! Leave me alone!"

* * *

Tigatron didn't know what to do. A few cycles ago, Cheetor had awakened screaming and yelling, saying things that he didn't understand. He felt Cheetor's face, he was burning up!

"Tigatron to Optimus! We have an emergency! Get down here on the double!"

_"Copy, Tigatron. I'm on my way."_ The comm went off and Tigatron looked down at the thrashing teen next to him.

"Oh, Primus . . .help him."

A couple of hours later, Optimus was the one looking over Cheetor while he rest, or whatever you could call it. He'd sometimes wake up and start to scream again, then he quite down. It went on like this, what it seemed like ages. Optimus and the others were getting even more worried by the minute. Even more so now that he had a high fever. Optimus couldn't believe it could get worse, but he knew it could.

"Optimus?"

Optimus looked over at the door, there stood Rattrap, looking over at him. "What is it, Rattrap?"

Rattrap shrugged and sat down in a chair next Cheetor. "Nothin' really, I just wanted ta see Cheetor for awhile."

Optimus smiled. And shook his head. "You want to talk about it?"

"I guess so." Rattrap looked down at Cheetor. Optimus got up and walked over to Rattrap and placed a hand on his shoulder. The smaller bot let out a sob, grabbing Cheetor's hand.

"Why does he have ta go through with dis, Optimus? I mean, he's only a boy, barely gettin' his life started. And already staring death right in da face. If I had know it was gonna be like dis, I would have done anything possible to make his life betta . . ."

Optimus looked down at the sleeping bot, "I know, Rattrap. Me too. I know I was hard on him sometimes, but it was for his sake."

"Oh, man . . .I'm going ta miss him when . . ." Optimus stop Rattrap.

"Don't say that, Rattrap . . .not yet." Optimus told him, "We need to stay positive about until it ends, one way or another . . ." Optimus was about to continue but was interrupted.

"Let go of me!!" Both bot's jumped at the sound of the screeching voice calling out. They looked at Cheetor and saw him kicking and screaming. Rattrap dropped Cheetor's hand like he told him to but he still screamed and thrashed around. "No! Get away from me! You can't take me away!! I know who you are! You killed my family! My friends! I hate you! Go away . . ."

Rattrap looked in horror at the young bot and started to back away but some on stopped him.

"He's not talking to you."

Optimus and Rattrap turned around and looked at Tigatron. He continued. "He's having nightmares. He can't control it." He looked down at the smaller cat.

"It sounds like you know what to do."

"No, Optimus. I don't. But let me be with him for a while. I might get a idea."

Optimus looked over at Cheetor and nodded, "Of course, Tigatron. Come on Rattrap." Optimus and Rattrap walk to the door, Optimus turned back. "Good luck." And he left.

Tigatron walk over to the bed. He sat down and looked at the now sleeping bot. "Cheetor," he called out, "Wake up. Come on now, we need you to wake up, little cat . . ."

It took him some time before he could make his optics open._ 'Who woke me up?'_ He tried to focus he eyes at the object that was near him, but it was hard. When he finally made an outline of a bot that was next to him. He finally knew who it was.

"Tigatron?"

"Yes, little cat. You are finally awake."

"Oh, Tigatron . . .it was horrible . . ." Cheetor gasped out. "There was this bot . . .he . . .uh . . ."

"Take it easy, Cheetor. It's all right. You are with friends, now. You do not need to worry about that bot anymore."

"No! I need . . .to fight him . . .to keep him away . . .from here." Cheetor's unfocused eyes suddenly came clear, he stared at Tigatron and smiled. "That's it! I have to fight him . . .but not here . . .he can win here . . .I need to go . . .away . . ."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to go out . . ."

* * *

Megatron had all his scouts watch the Maximal base. He wanted to know when it was ok to storm the base. He smiled at himself as he thought of his plan and turned to Waspinator. "Waspinator, I have a special job for you, yessssss." He smirked. "Go to these coordinates and bring back what you find, and hurry. If I don't get it soon, my plan will not work."

"Yezzzzz, Megatron. Wazzzpinator will bring back . . .Whatever back to mighty Megatron." And he flies off. Megatron stares at him and shakes his head with disgust. "I surrounded by idiots. But that does not matter now, no. What does matter, is the fact that will, the poor little pussy cat will survive long enough for my plan to take place, yesssss . . ."

* * *

"He want's to do what?"

_"To go outside."_ Optimus couldn't believe what he was hearing, even when he's at his deathbed, Cheetor wanted to go out and play. Optimus dared to look down at Rattrap, who was standing next to him. Rattrap smirked.

"See, told ya!" Optimus shook his head and commed back to Tigatron. Are you sure? It might be the fever."

_"No, I'm sure. He's fully awake. Here, he wants to speak to you."_ Optimus and Rattrap looked at each other.

"Okay, put him on."

_"Big Bot?"_

"Cheetor, how are you feeling?"

_"Tired . . .but I need to get out of here . . ."_

"Why?"

_"I . . .don't know how to explain it . . .I just have . . .to . . ."_

_"Optimus, I think you should let him. If nothing else, to get some fresh air."_

Optimus sighed, "I guess I have no choice, do I. Alright, but just for a few cycles. I don't want the Predacons attacking him."

_"Thank, Big Bot . . ."_

* * *

Blackarachnia watch as the two cats came down the lift in beast mode. She hid behind some bushes until hey passed her by, then she contacted Megatron.

"Blackarachnia to Megatron, come in." She whispered into her comm.

_"Ah, Miss Arachnia. And what is the news on the sickly feline?"_

"He and the other cat bot just left their base. The older one was helping Cheetor walk. We should attack now."

_"No, not yet. Return now. We have a mission to plan for."_

"But . . .?"

_"No, buts, Blackarachnia. Return to base, now!"_

"Yes, sir." Blackarachnia closed her comm, stared at the direction they were heading for and then left to her base. _'Megatron will be sorry he waited . . ."_

* * *

Tigatron smelled the air as he and Cheetor walked. He felt the young one struggle to keep his balance. Tigatron came closer, so in case Cheetor would fall, he would have something to hold on to.

_'Little . . .closer . . .'_ Cheetor thought as he was walking beside Tigatron. He was having trouble with his footing and his breathing. He had been gasping since he got out of bed. He looked over at Tigatron, he knew he was concerned for him, but he had to do it by himself. _'Little . . .bit farther . . .'_

When they reached a cliff, Cheetor stopped and gasped out, "Here."

Tigatron looked down the cliff and saw the beautiful forest below them. He looked over at Cheetor, the cat had gotten paler since they left the base. Cheetor closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Cheetor . . .Maximize . . ." Cheetor whispered loudly, and transformed. The transformation took mot of he energy and his knees buckled. Luckily, Tigatron maximized at the same time Cheetor did and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Cheetor! Go back to beast mode!"

"No, I need to . . .do it this . . .way."

"What this way?"

"I need to fight . . .him . . .or it's too late . . ." Cheetor found his balance and let go of Tigatron. Tigatron readied his hand so to catch him again but Cheetor didn't fall. First, he started outjust barely standing, then he stood up tall. He took a deep breath and took a step forward, then another, he kept on going until he reached the edge of the cliff. He took another deep breath and looked out. He amazed by the sight that was before him. Then he looked up at the stars. He stared at them for a cycle then he closed his optics. He concentrated on one thing . . .

_'Okay, demon. Where are you . . .'_

* * *

Optimus at the scanners. They were already out of COM's reach, Optimus was surprised that Cheetor would make it that far. Optimus waited for a few cycles, then got worried.

"They stopped." Optimus said to Rattrap and Airrazor.

"Dey could be on a break."

"Yeah, but I'm still worried. I think they are taking to long." Optimus stood up. "I'm going after them. You two stay here and guard the base."

The other two look at Optimus went down the lift and then at each other. They, both were worried, too.

* * *

_"Okay, demon dude . . .come out and face me!"_

**_"Ah, so. You want to fight me, I hear . . ."_**

_"Yeah, and I will win."_

**_"You didn't last time."_**

_"Yeah, but I was weak then."_

**_"Ha! Your even weaker now, you fool!"_**

_"That's what you think, I thought about all the things you've done. You tried to kill me when I was young. You killed Starhopper instead. But someone told me you were coming and it blew your plan up royally! My guess is another Seer."_

**_"Ha ha! Fool all the Seers work for me."_**

_"I don't."_

**_"But you soon will, young Seer. Say goodbye to you friends, I'm give a chance."_**

_"I'm not ready for good-byes yet, you jerk! I will defeat you . . .and I know how . . ."_

**_"Oh, really? You can't even see me. How will you defeat me?"_**

_"Easy, I have a very big imagination, I'll just picture you like this . . ." A bot suddenly appeared in front of Cheetor. He was big and purple . . .it was Megatron! "I can picture you as anybody I want, cause I am a Seer, as you say I am . . ."_

**_"No! How did you do that? Who taught you?"_**

_"I told you, I have a friend . . .And now, you will be slagged!"_

_The bot laughed. _**_"Ah, tricky little boy, now aren't you? Well, I still control you . . .even you can't reverse my tricks."_**_ Suddenly, Megatron turned into another bot. Starhopper was now in front of him. Cheetor stopped for a moment and smile._

_"My friend told me you would do that. You can't trick me."_

**_"Oh, can't I?"_**_ The bot changed again, from Rattrap to Dinobot, from, Tigatron to Airrazor, and then Optimus. Cheetor smiled, grabbed his gut gun and aimed it at the bot's head, he didn't even want to call it by Optimus' name. He was about to shoot when the bot spoke._

**_"Cheetor?!"_**_ Cheetor stopped. It was Optimus's voice. Cheetor shook his head._

_"Stop playing games, I know you ain't Big Bot."_

**_"Playing games? Cheetor, it's me, Optimus. That fever must have gotten to your head again. Come back to the base with me."_**

_"No!" Cheetor yelled, "You're not Big Bot! I'm not going with you."_

**_"Cheetor, please listen to me. Come on, Cheetor, lets head back at the base."_**

_"No!" Cheetor yelled it, but he wasn't so sure anymore. "How do you know You the real Optimus?"_

_The bot laughed, _**_"I can't believe you wouldn't believe I'm not the real Optimus. I think you need to rest."_**

_'It sounds so much like him . . .maybe it's all a dream.' Cheetor looked at the bot._

**_"Come on, Cheetor. Let's go back to the base and talk. And then you have to go to bed, you hear?"_**

_Cheetor smiled, 'Yep, it's Optimus, alright . . .' He took a step towards Optimus, he still had his gun but he forgot about it, he just kept on holding._

**_"That's it, Cheetor. Hurry, I'll fly you back to the base . . ."_**

_Cheetor took another step closer . . ._

**_"Just a bit farther, Cheetor . . ."_**

_And another one . . ._

**_"A few more steps, Cheetor . . ."_**

_He kept on going until he had only one more step to reach him. Optimus smiled._

**_"That's it, Cheetor. One more step . . ."_**

_Cheetor moved a bit closer . . ._

**_"Very good, little Seer . . ."_**

_Cheetor stopped. He looked at the face of Optimus and raised his gun. _

_"Bye, bye, Demon!" He pulled the trigger. The blast hit him right on the spark, the bot screamed and fell to dust. "Optimus doesn't even know I'm a Seer yet, you fool. Big mistake." Cheetor looked around him, smiling. When he did, everything started to spin. Then he blacked out._

* * *

Tigatron stood there watching Cheetor as the he stood tall at the edge of the cliff. He just stood there and looked at the stars. Then he closed his eyes. He stayed like that for many cycles. Cheetor was still like that when Optimus flew up and landed next to Tigatron. Tigatron put his finger to his mouth as Optimus was about to say something.

"We should be as quite as we can." Tigatron whispered. "I think we shouldn't disturb him."

"What is he doing?" Optimus whispered back.

"I'm not sure." Before Optimus could ask anymore question, they heard a noise. They both looked at Cheetor and he was looking around. He came to Optimus and Tigatron and smiled, then fell offline.

* * *

Megatron waited in the shadows as he heard Optimus's jets coming near. He watched as the leader of the Maximal carry an offline Cheetor back to the base.

"Do Megatron give order to attack?"

"No, not yet, Waspanator. Let them put him into their CR-Chamber, then we attack, yesssssss."

* * *

Optimus landed just as Rattrap and Airrazor went down the lift. Rattrap looked at what Optimus was holding in his arms and gasped.

"Whoa! What happened, Optimus?"

"Is he . . .?"

"No, Airrazor. He's just offline, but we need to get him in the Chamber."

Optimus went up the lift with Rattrap as Tigatron made it to the base. Airrazor looked at him asked what happened. He told her what happened. They both started up the lift as soon as it came back down. Optimus looked up from the computer as they entered the **Axalon**. Optimus had a worried look on his face. He then looked at the CR Chamber. "What is it Optimus?" Tigatron asked.

Optimus shrugged, "I don't know yet. I just put him in. It will take a while before the computer can give an exact data." Optimus looked down and shook his head, "I should have never let him go out there . . .he might have gotten worse."

"He might have gotten better."

All the Maximals looked at Tigatron. He just looked at Optimus with a queer look on his face. "Why do you say that?"

"I really can't-" Before he could finish, there was blast from the outside that rocked the Maximal base. Everyone who was standing was on the ground, and the ones sitting struggled to stay that way. Alarms were blaring, so it was hard for Optimus to hear when some shouted, "Oh, no! Da Preds!"

"Battle mode, Maximals! I need all of you out there until Rhinox and Dinobot come back. Keep the Predacons away from the base and Cheetor." Optimus ordered, "Now move!"

The Maximals who were in beast mode maximized and readied there weapons and they all went to the lifts. Optimus didn't get a chance to read the report CR Chamber had given about Cheetor. If he had, he wouldn't have been as worried when he left Cheetor behind. He just looked at the Chamber and went down the lift with the others.

Before the lift hit the ground, Optimus powered his jets up and took off. He saw all the Predacons were there, and all were armed. He went strait to Megatron. He remembered the last battle clearly and he didn't want the same thing happening again.

"What's the point to this, Megatron?"

"My point? Oh, my point of all this." Megatron looked around and laughed. "My point, Maximal. I know what you're hiding."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I know all about Cheetor's . . .illness."

Optimus wasn't that surprised, "So, you decided to tear down our base so you can slag him yourself?"

"Oh, nooo. Nothing like that, Primal. I am actually here to compromise. Yesssssss."

"And that would be?"

"Ah, simple. I have a the cure. And I am willing to give it to you, yesssss. . .for a price."

Optimus brought his eyes to the base, and sighed. "What's the cost?" Megatron smiled.

"Hmhmhm. The price is, you and your Maximals' loyalty, of course."

The other Maximals heard what Megatron said and stood. Optimus narrowed his eyes at Megatron. "Let me talk to my crew, Megatron. Then, we'll see." Optimus said coldly and moved towards his troops. They walked to him and listened.

"I think you all heard what Megatron said. I want to know what you think." Optimus looked at Rattrap first. The bot shrugged.

"I don't know, Optimus. I hate the fact of being under that purple dinosaur tumb but," Rattrap looked up at Optimus, "I hate it even more if Cheetor died."

Optimus nodded, then looked at Airrazor. "Cheetor is like a brother to me. I would do anything for him. Even work for a monster like him."

_'The same feeling here . . .Cheetor's like the son I never had . . .'_ "Tigatron, what do you think."

Tigatron closed his eyes, and thought. "I don't know, Primal . . .Tell me, what would Cheetor think about this?"

Optimus thought a minute, he could almost hear Cheetor say, _'Better dead than Pred . . .'_ He looked down at the other Maximals and could tell they were thinking the same thing. "So, we agree then." Optimus then turned to Megatron. Megatron smiled.

"So, Primal. Is it a Deal?" All the Predacon had smirks on there faces, the knew they won.

Optimus and the Maximals stood tall and looked strait at the Predacon force. "Megatron, the deal is. . ."

"Off!" Both Maximals and Predacons looked over towards the voice. There standing on a rock above them, was Rhinox and Dinobot staring down at them. Both had there weapons out and looked mad. Optimus smiled and looked at Megatron.

"You heard him . . .Maximals, attack!" They all aimed there weapons at the Predacons and fired. Megatron's force were stunned for a nanoclick, then they went for cover.

The Maximals kept them at bay for the time being but they still were out numbered with out Cheetor. Tigatron looked a back at the base for a nanoclick then concentrated on Tarantulus. _'Hurry, little cat . . .'_ he thought, before he could finish with the spider when he was blind-sided by one of Scorponok's missiles. It hit the side of his chestplate and was nearly knocked offline. Optimus saw this and yelled to Rattrap.

"Rattrap! Bring Tigatron back to the base and man the guns." Rattrap wanted to complain but he knew it wasn't the time or the place to do. He ran to Tigatron and helped him up.

"Come on, pussy cat. We need ta put you inta da CR-Chamber."

"No!" Tigatron tried to push Rattrap away but the rat held fast.

"No ya don't. Come on!" Tigatron gave up and they headed to the base.

* * *

Inside the CR where Cheetor was, he was sleeping soundly until he heard a voice call out,_ "Hurry, little cat . . ."_Cheetor bolted awake and looked around.

"Oh, man . . .not here again!'"

_"Do not worry about the place, little cat. It's what's behind the door you must take heed for."_

"Say what? How did you get into my head?"

_"Don't ask questions, now, young seer. You must help your friends, they are in trouble."_

_'What?' _Cheetor had no idea what was going on then he remembered. "My friends? Oh, no!"

_"Yes, you must save them now. There isn't much time little cat. Hurry now."_

"But . . .I'm sick! I can't!"

_"You don't have to worry about that now. You defeated the monster, young Seer."_

That memory came back, too. "Oh, yeah. I have to get out of here!"

Cheetor tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He push again and again, but it still wouldn't move. He started to pound on the door. "Hello! Anyone out there? Get me out!"

* * *

Rattrap reached the lift and helped Tigatron on. He pressed the button and the lift went up. When the lift stopped, he dragged a staggering Tigatron strait to an unused Chamber and place him in there and closed the door. He pressed some buttons and he began the repair cycle he was going strait to the guns when he heard some pounding and screaming. He took out his gun and looked around. He didn't see anyone but he still heard the muffed yelling and the pounding. "Uh, hello?"

The pounding stopped for a second and then it started again. He looked at the direction it was coming from. "Da CR-Chamber?" He walked over to it and unlocked it. Then slowly opened and looked in. He dropped his jaw and stared.

* * *

Optimus shot at Waspanator as he was trying to get around him to get to Rattrap and Tigatron. He hit the bee's back and the bug fell to the ground. Then, Optimus turned towards Megatron and started firing. Megatron ducked and jumped behind a rock.

"Give up. Megatron! We always win!"

"No, you are one who should be giving up, Maximal. With out the cure, your little kitty cat will die and we will out number you." Megatron fired his laser at Optimus and Optimus fell to the ground, ducking the beam. Megatron shot again, this time Optimus took it to his shoulder. Megatron moved closer. "And that virus will spread and the Predacons will win the Beast Wars, yessssss!"

"Don't count on it, ya slaggin' Predacon!"

Optimus turned to see Rattrap coming over. "Rattrap! I Thought I ordered you to man the **Axalon's** guns?"

"Sorry, got other plans. Like slaggin' some Barney wannabes!"

"I don't think so!" Rattrap looked over at Scorponock as he fired his missile. Rattrap moved out of the way and rolled over behind a boulder. Megatron move over to Optimus as he was getting up. Megatron charged his weapon and aimed his weapon at Optimus's head. Optimus got ready to jump.

"Go ahead, Maximal. Try to move, I'll just get you the second time, yessssss." Megatron smiled and was about to fire when he felt a blast and went flying. Optimus turned and saw that someone was working on the guns of the ship. Optimus smile, _'Tigatron may love the wildlife, but he sure knows how to work the guns.' _Tigatron then started to shoot down all the flying Predacons one by one, until they were all on the ground and damage. The he started with the others. Soon, all the Predacons were damaged and Megatron called for a retreat.

"I will get you next time, Primal. We may have lost the battle, but I still have the cure. Say good-bye to you kitten for me." Megatron then turned towards his fallen troops. "Get up now! Head back to base, move!"

Optimus watched as they retreated and looked over at Rhinox and was about to ask but, Rhinox stopped him.

"I'm afraid, I have bad news . . ."

Optimus's closed his optics. "Not there, huh?"

"Nope. Not one leaf left."

"That's just prime . . ." Optimus opened his link to the ship. "That was some good, shooting there, Tigatron, but we didn't find the cure. Tell me, how is Cheetor's condition?"

_"Awwww, you DO care about me, I'm touched!"_

"Cheetor! What are you doing there?" Optimus heard Cheetor laugh over the comm, he sounded better than he did before. In fact, it seemed like months since he laugh so carefree.

_"Rattrap let me out. Why did you lock me in?"_

"Because, I thought you would do something like this. Now get back in there before you collapse again."

_"Not to worry, Big Bot. Don't need it anymore. Well, at least, not for now."_

"What do you mean?" Optimus looked at Rattrap. Rattrap came over.

"Hey, don't look at me! I couldn't stand it when he was banging on da stupid door. He could've broke it down, he was hitting so hard!"

_"Could not! But I wish I could. I was never that strong enough."_

Rattrap chuckled, "Well, it looks like fur ball is back ta normal." Optimus opened his mouth to ask some thing but Rattrap started back at the base. "If yous don't believe me, come see for yourself . . ."

* * *

"It's amazing!"

All the Maximals were in the bridge waiting for Rhinox to Cheetor's check up, when Rhinox called out. Optimus walked to the rhino.

"What is it, Rhinox?" Rhinox looked at Optimus in amaze.

"Cheetor's test results. I just read them."

Optimus prepared for the worse. "What about them?"

"It says that he's perfectly normal. The is no trace of the virus anywhere!"

"What? That's impossible!" Optimus nearly shouted. The others walked up to Optimus and Rhinox to look at the results, everyone except Cheetor and Tigatron, who was still in the CR.

"You know? You guys never believe me when I say I'm fine. Maybe that should teach you a lesson." Cheetor said in a grumpy voice. He had to go though, yet another, physical, and he still hated it. Cheetor stood up and rubbed his soar parts. "Why me . . ."

The others laughed, well, Dinobot just smiled, and as they watch the young bot walk out of the room. Optimus finish chuckling and turned toward Rhinox again. "Do you have any idea how it was cured?"

Rhinox shook his head and was about to open his mouth but Tigatron's Chamber opened. He walked down and answered Rhinox's question for him.

"Maybe it was the fresh air." Optimus tried to be serious but he broke down laughing with the others.

Rhinox suddenly looked up at Optimus. "Wait a minute, Optimus. Your realy weren't giving in to Megatron, were you? I didn't get to hear what you guys agreed on. What where you going to say?"

Optimus smiled. "Of course not, what do you think I am? What I was going to say, 'The deal, if pigs could fly, we would give up.'" he quoted one of Cheetor's sayings, "And start shooting."

* * *

Cheetor lay down in his bed and closed his eyes. He was nearly asleep when a voice came into his head.

_'Little cat, are you awake?'_

"Now I am."

_'Good. Did you want me to tell them?'_

"About what?"

_'You and I, young Seer. Do you want me to tell them about it?"_

"No, not yet. I . . .need to get used to it first."

_"Alright. Are you okay, little cat?"_

"Yeah, just hoping I don't have to go though that again."

_'It's only the beginning, young Seer. Now, rest. You have a long day ahead of you.'_

"Whatever you say, Tigatron. Whatever you say . . ."

* * *

Hey  
I'm your life  
I'm the one who takes you there  
They  
I'm your life  
I'm the one who cares  
they  
they betray  
I'm your only true friend now  
they  
they'll betray  
I'm forever there  
I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel

Sad but true

I'm your dream, mind astray  
I'm your eyes while you're away  
I'm your pain while you repay  
You know it's sad but true

You  
You're my mask  
You're my cover, my shelter  
You  
You're my mask  
You're the one who's blamed

Do  
Do my work  
Do my dirty work, scapegoat  
Do  
Do my deeds  
For you're the one who's shamed

I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel

Sad but true

I'm your dream, mind astray  
I'm your eyes while you're away  
I'm your pain while you repay  
You know it's sad but true

Hate  
I'm your hate  
I'm your hate when you want love  
Pay  
Pay the price  
Pay, for nothing's fair

Hey  
I'm your life  
I'm the one who took you here  
Hey  
I'm your life  
And I no longer care

I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel

Sad but true

I'm your truth, telling lies  
I'm your reasoned alibis  
I'm inside open your eyes  
I'm you

Sad but true.

Sad But True by Metallica.

.

The End.

* * *

Additional Note: If my memory serves, Colibri mentioned years later that her father passed away due to the cancer.

Transformers Author Spotlights thanks you for reading.


End file.
